Underground
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: When Jessica follows a girl now a hole, she gets a whole lot of wild adventures and finds herself questioning her past. Join her as she explores a world unlike her own. The Underground. Few crossovers, but mostly KH. Rewrite of Wonderland.


**What are you doing now?**

**-G.K.**

**I'm attempting a TV show/Fanfic series. There are multiple crossovers, but it's mostly KH. And it's a rewrite of Wonderland.**

**-G.G.**

**Please enjoy!**

**-Dee & Dum**

* * *

Faces. Faces and places. Places and faces. Faces and places flashing through my mind. Each one a blur, unclean. None of them make sense. Yet they keep flashing and flashing until I force myself to wake up.

I breathe heavily as I try to remember where I am. Soon it comes to me; My great aunt's guest room! We're visiting her.

I find myself sighing. It was that head aching dream again... The one that has manage to haunt me for ten years now...

I didn't know or realise at the time... but this 'dream' was so much more than I could ever imagine...

* * *

**Simple and Clean starts playing...**

_A girl of red hair is siting underneath a tree with three others; two men, one with white hair, the other with mixed hair, and a girl with blonde hair._

_The girl looks up at the sky to see a __meteor shower_. As she watches, the ground crumples underneath her and she falls. The other three watch helplessly as she falls.

_A human with cat characterists glances up at the sky, also watching the __meteor shower_. But he also watches as a girl falls from the sky.

_A man and woman of find clothes watch the girl from their little tea party._

_Two men who were laughing, abruptly stop to watch her falling._

_So do a boy and girl in funny clothes. As does a young boy with a book and his two companions._

_In an icy castle, a queen looks up, not sure to be surprised or scarred._

_Far away at a center of a labyrinth, a king looks up in mild interest._

_In a dark castle, three woman and a boy look up eagerly. A man clad in black looks up in surprise, but soon give way to an evil, toothy grin. A boy with yellow eyes hiding in the shadows also looks up, uncertain._

_As the girl finally lands, she finds herself surrounded by all of them. Soon, one by one they disappear; all but four. Each standing in four different places. A man with red hair holds his hand up, beckoning her to take it. Soon, the other three follow his example; A woman with fine clothes, the man in black, and the king._

_Behind her, two boys reappear. One with a book. One with yellow eyes._

_Before she can make a choice, she falls again; but this time she doesn't fall alone._

_The two boys, the human cat, the red haired man and his friend, and the children in funny clothes fall after her into the light._

_The king, still standing, whispers something, but the words remain unheard..._

**Song Ends**

* * *

Jessica Roirépus sat outside, reading, despite the clouds. The pile of books on the table were very similar to what she was reading; creatures of fantasy. Her father would not approve. Her mother would have. Had.

Her minty, hot chocolate didn't give her much comfort. She set it down, remembering her mother's untimely death eleven years earlier. She remembered her suggestion of what happened to her mother. Let's just say her father had been _less _than impressed with it. In her defense, she was just four at the time.

As she read to get her mind off of gloomy memories, she quickly became aware that she was no longer alone. Jessica looked up to see a girl younger than her standing not far from where she sat.

From her outfit alone, Jessica could tell she was not one of her aunt's servants. Her aunt would never allow any of her female workers were _pants _let alone short overalls. It reminded her of those silly ones yodelers wore. They were tan like them. Didn't really match her dark purple shirt. The girl's raven hair was dark enough to rival the night sky. Her ocean blue eyes greeted Jessica as a friend.

Before she had the chance to ask who she was, the girl bolted away. Curiosity naturally caused Jessica to give chase.

_This stupid skirt! _she thought in irritation. Especially when the cross dresser set the chase up and down several hills.

After running up one last steep hill, the girl glanced down; Double checking if she was behind. Then she ran out of Jessica's sight.

When the said girl finally reached the top, the ravened hair girl was no where. The only thing besides the huffing girl was a crooked looking tree that scared her a little. Like an unwanted memory.

Whether it was curiosity or fear, she approached the tree. When she got behind it, her eyes widened at a huge hole. It was the size of a small pool. When she looked down, it was so deep, she couldn't even _guess _where the bottom was let alone see it.

"Hey! Are you down there?!" she shouted, fearing the girl had fallen in. When she received on answer, she started to worry that the girl couldn't hear her. "Don't worry! I'll get help!"

As Jessica scrambled back up, she was immediately yanked back down. Before she could get back up, she felt something grab her legs and dragged her towards the hole.

In desperation, she grabbed two fist full of grass. But her lower half was already in the hole.

Feeling no wall to help her climb, she tried to get out. But whatever holding her ankles was far stronger than her and to her dismay, she was yanked in.

* * *

When the little light the hole gave eventually disappeared, Jessica was falling into darkness. How long did she fall? Heh, she couldn't even _guess_. All she knew was it felt like forever...

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, she finally, gently landed on a path in the middle of grassy field. The only light she had was the soft light of the twinkling stars.

_Did I fall to the other side of the earth? _she thought. _Or am I dreaming?_

When she was finished studying her surroundings, she walked forward; Not aware her shadow was getting inhumanly large. Only when she heard inhuman sounds did she turn and was meet by several pairs of yellow eyes.

The monster were black and half her size! Like any sensible girl, Jessica ran, but the monsters gave chase.

When she got to a crossroads, the monsters vanished.

She breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the roads. Except for the fact that they each led somewhere else, there was nothing different about them.

_Which way?_

Before she could answer herself, a woman's voice shouted irritably, "Filthy Heartless! You are not allowed in my domain!"

Jessica whirled around to find the voice, but no one else was there. At least until she face the crossroads again and yelped.

A woman wearing old Greek clothing and holding two torches up had appeared before her.

"W-Who are you?" Jessica asked.

The woman's velvet voice answered, "I am Hekate, Queen of the Crossroads."

Jessica gasped. "Like the Hekate from Greek mythology?"

"The same." Hekate said with a smile.

She glanced back behind her before turning back to Hekate. "You called those things Heartless, right?"

The Queen scowled. "Nasty little things. If only they were the only ones of their kind."

Jessica found herself gulping. "'Only ones'? You mean there's more?"

"Unfortunately."

She gulped again. But for some strange reason, the name seemed familiar to her...

"But they are not important right now." Hekate continued. "For now, you have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"Which way will you go?"

Jessica glanced at the roads again. "Where do they lead?"

"One leads you back home. Another leads you to old friends long forgotten and a single choice. The final one leads to endless despair with no hope of ever leaving."

She studied the paths carefully. "Which one's which?"

Hekate smiled. "I cannot say. That's for your hearts to say."

Jessica thought about it. She really wanted to find out where that girl went.

"Which way did the girl go?"

Hekate's smile seemed to grow. "She went down the middle path."

Before Jessica went down it, she asked, "This is a dream, right?"

The Queen of Crossroads didn't answer right away. "... That is for you to decide. And allow me to give you some advice; The way forward is sometimes the way back."

She nodded a thanks and then rushed down her chosen path.

"... She said the same things as the last time..."

**_Next Time on Underground..._**

_"It's you!"_

_"We missed you, Jessie-Jess!"_

_"So you have returned..."_

* * *

**Impressive. Who in the theme song thingy? And who was that girl you chased?**

**-G.K.**

**That's for the reader to find out. They are free to guess in their reviews.**

**-G.G.**

**Disclaimer.**

**-G.K. (Labyrinth 1986)**

**I only own my OC and the idea. Hekate belongs to no one and everyone. Simple and Clean is from KH.**

**-G.G.**

**Please review! And come back next time!**

**-Dee & Dum (Alice in the Country of Hearts)**


End file.
